


Last Goodbye [Songfic]

by Bananadickcrumblebiatch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananadickcrumblebiatch/pseuds/Bananadickcrumblebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legimli One Shot inspired by French song "Aurevoir" by Zouk Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye [Songfic]

The blond released him from his embrace and took a step back. His friend was barely able to stand in front of him. Dwarves never cry for that kind of thing (they were too proud for that). After all the adventures they shared together it was now the end of their story. Their look torn apart and Legolas led calmly to the boat that would bring him to the Undying Lands. The still young elf thought that it was maybe better this way. Leaving instead of seeing his friend, his brother, his everything dies and not having the possibility to change fate's design.

« You know... I don't care if there are oceans between us. If you have a problem one day, ask for help and I'll always be ready to come. The eagles'll help me to find you back, no matter what, I'll come.  
\- You know me well enough, I don't need elvish help.  
Legolas smiled.  
\- Maybe help from a friend ?  
He paused and added  
Farewell, remember it's not over.  
\- Farewell my dear friend.

The two men watched each other sadly. None of them were sure if it was truely the right thing to do. Gimli never showed how much he cared for Legolas (even if the elvish knew it) but this time was different. It was probably their last goodbye.

And don't you dare to ever forget me, added the dwarf as tears were running down his cheeks. Gimli did not care anymore about what other elves might thought of him. He just didn't want to let his elf go.  
Legolas knew that in another life, if things were different, he would have let himself love the dwarf but it was already too painful to leave him as a friend. He was damned to survive this world but not his one. Letting his feelings growing stronger for him would have killed them both. But Gimli added :

\- I followed you everywhere, we shared a lot together. And I am not as prepared as I thought I would be when this day would come. Because now, I know that you are the one. I love you more than everything. More than my ancestors, more than my folk. I will follow the stars and they'll always lead me to you. I can't let you go.

Legolas felt his eyes getting wet, he never knew that the dwarf ever felt the same than he does (and he never knew that Gimli could ever express his feelings as directly as he did). He rushed out of the boat and threw himself in the arms of his little companion. The suprised little dwarf hugged him back. As Legolas knelt, he bented his head to put his forehead against Gimli's.  
They pressed their lips against each other but after minutes that seemed like eternity, Legolas released the dwarf and walked back to the boat hidding his face. It was now even harder not to turn back to him and tell how much he wanted to stay with him.  
The dwarf started to shake... « Why was he so … himself ? » Legolas knew that leaving him would make him suffer even more than if he stayed.

The boat started to disappear through the mist. Legolas knew it was the wrong decision but it was too late... 

It was their last goodbye.


End file.
